Nekalico Curse
by IronChick
Summary: Draco Malfoy puts it all on the line for the mudblood that he's head over heels for. Hermione is cursed with something she has never hear of and is stuck with the man of her dreams. Dramione
1. Nekalico Curse Ch 1

I lay on the extra bed placed in Ginny's room for the summer listening to the sounds of the night. As bugs and nighttime animals moved about I was persuaded to a different train of thought.

I looked over to Ginny to make sure she was right proper sleep and then my hand felt it's way along my stomach. The featherlight touches made my womanhood (at least that's what they say in the romance novels) quiver with need.

Just as my fingers got to the waistband of my knickers my brain gave me all that I needed. Draco had been the object of my fantasies all summer. His blond hair and his sinful sneer filled my mind's eye as my fingers slid down to my clit.

I began rubbing the little button and a whispered "Drake!" came from my lips as my fingers slid farther- "oh yes." My fingers slid in and out of me- "Your filthy mudblood."

Ginny coughed and rolled over and I quickly pulled my fingers out. Too close to being caught I just decided to wait for my next shower and nodded off to sleep.

The next morning I rose o the normal hustle and bustle of the Weasley house. I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast and there was a beautiful black owl at the window. Upon my arrival to the room he began to hoot and flap obnoxiously.

"Oh so you who he's waiting for." Fred teased easily.

"I have no idea who he is." I said as I walked over to the owl. It had a rectangular parcel in it's mouth. I opened the box. Inside was a simple black felt strap with a green heart shaped stone attached to it.

"Blimey that's real Emerald." Mrs. Weasley whispered quietly behind me. Underneath the necklace was a small black book. I opened it and there was just one sentence. _I heard you._

I dropped the book and the necklace began to shake in my hand. Draco heard me moaning. How did he get on the property? "Emerald of course, he's a Slytherin." My brain supplied.

"Mione you alright?" Harry asked me.

"I'm fine." I said as I held out the necklace to him. "Put it on me." I pulled my hair to the side as Harry fastened the clasp.

The moment the clasp was sealed it felt like all the air had been sucked out of my lungs. I fell to the floor clawing the ground while trying to gasp for air.

Harry tried breaking the necklace, but it had a magical seal on it. I felt my hearing change and my tailbone extend painfully, then my stomach got a little more sensitive.

"Draco Malfoy!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"What?" Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all exclaimed at once.

"I am a fox creature known as a Kitsune because the pure blood Weasley Curse is Kitsunes. Each pure blood family has a cursed amulet. The Malfoy's have the Nekalico Curse.

I recovered from the lack of air and slowly rose to my feet. I felt my ears and they were now cat ears. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and pulled on my tailbone.

"Oww!" I yelped.

"Oh hush child, I'm just pulling your tail through your trousers. I have to take you to Narcissa Malfoy."

"No!" I screamed.

"Your going to get weaker as your inner neko craves Draco's presence. I'm sorry love, I'll send your stuff ASAP.

Mrs. Weasley dragged me to the floo and called Malfoy Manor. She pushed me in and I fell out of the floo to Narcissa Malfoy screeching.

"Dirty blood on my carpet!"

Lucius rushed in followed closely by Draco. "Hermione!" Draco rushed up and wrapped me in his arms.

"Draco what in the bloody hell?" Narcissa screeched.

"Shut up. Draco gave her the Nekalico Curse, your next year is half mudblood enjoy and I swear if that girl is hurt I will kill you slowly and pleasurably." Mrs. Weasley said as she headed back through the floo.

Draco pulled me behind him and held my hand. "She's my neko, you can't break Malfoy tradition."

"You have by cursing a bloody mudblood." Lucius said sternly.

"How did you ever find the pendant?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"I was determined." Draco said with a gruff stance.

"What's done is done. This is Draco's future wife." Mr. Malfoy said with a sigh.

"You're gorgeous." Draco said to me.

"Thank you." I said shyly. I stroked my tail tensely as I waited for the next step.

"Get her settled in your room Draco." He grabbed my hand and quickly dashed up the stairs.

He took me down the hall and let me into his bedroom. We sat down on the bed and I began wringing my tail. "What happened now?" I asked truely afraid.

"Your body will start to act like a cat. Once every few months you will have a deep sexual need that has to be fulfilled. My jaw dropped.


	2. Nekalico Curse Ch 2

"We don't have to have sex!" He said quickly as he saw the look on my face. "But it will be painfully if you don't." He said sadly.

"Draco anything we go through, I want to go through together." I told him softly.

He quickly closed the gap between us and began kissing me. I got closer to him and he held the back of my neck with one hand and slid down my side with the other.

He reached under my shirt and began stroking a spot that woke a fire in me. "Dr-Dr-Drake." I moaned. He pulled me onto his lap and continued stroking that spot. The faster his finger slipped the faster my hip jerked.

"God kitten you smell good." He whispered in my ear. I pushed him over and stayed straddled on his hips. I could feel his erection beneath me. Just a couple pieces of fabric stood between our privates, and Merlin was it making me wet.

The door swung open and we were caught by Lucius. I looked up at him and quickly pulled my shirt down.

"Draco we are disowning you."

"What?" He jumped up so fast i fell over on my back.

"We can't protect either of you from Voldemort, but being disowned is what saved your mother's sister all these years and you finnally gave me a reason."

"Well that actually makes sense." He said monotone.

"Here is a bag of Galleons and there is a large part of the family fortune for you at Gringotts and you won't be cut from the will. You will only get it if both of us dies so there is no backlash. Good luck Draco. Pack your things and send a secret owl."

I grabbed a bag and put a featherlight extension charm on it. "Come on Draco, I will take you to the Weasley's."

"They hate me." He said as we packed.

"We just need to be there long enough to rent a flat."

"You meant it when you said that we were going through this together." He said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yes Draco, I did." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

It took hours to pack up all of his things. Draco was such a spoiled child. I think that the Malfoy's would have been happy to spoil a girl for a change. I helped Draco gather all of his things and by side along apparation I went with Narcissa first to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly! Molly!" I ran into the house while Narcissa stayed at the property line.

"Heemione I just sent your things. Why are you back?"

"Draco and me aren't safe!"

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort's got control of the whole Malfoy family and they wanted his safe, so he got disowned for marrying a mudblood."

"Where is Draco? Where is your stuff?"

"Narcissa is side along apparating."

"To where?"

"Just beyond the Burrow's wards."

"Ok just you wait." She went to the stairs. "Arthur, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny! Family meeting!" Everyone came stomping down the stairs like a stampede.

"Fred and George you go clean out your room for Draco and Hermione."

"Draco!" All the kids shouted.

"Not a word or there will be consequences." She motioned for Ron, Harry and Ginny to follow her. "You three and your father are going to help me bring their things in and put them in Fred and George's Room.

Molly met Narcissa at the property line. "You dont have to take care of him he has money. Just look after him for me."

"Hermione said he's safer this way."

"It's sad, but yes."

"With the Nekalico Curse you will have a grandbaby in no time."

"Be the grandmother that that baby needs Molly. Please be the mother that I can't be. Takr him to Albus to have the mark removed."

"The Dark Mark?"

"Yes Molly do it quick! Voldemort will burn him through the mark."

"Welcome to our family Draco. Grab bags and run home everybody. Help Hermione and Draco get settled and I will owl Albus."

Draco waved at his mom and I saw her disapperate as her tears started to fall. I grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the house.

I pulled him upstairs as Fred cleaned up and George moved things out. "I'm going to say it sonce no one else will." Fred growled.

I shrank behimd Draco and waited for the onslaught. "Getting disowned and getting eid of your Dark Mark are steps in the right direction, but if you hurt Hermione I will break you in half."

"Thank you for your words of encouragement Weasley." Deaco sneered.

"You wanna fight?"

"No!" I squealed as I got in the middle of them. "Mrs. Weasley will have our heads!"

Fred and George left slamming the door.


End file.
